


We Have the Rainmaker

by fangirls5ever



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Gen, Ink, Paintbrush - Freeform, dualies, hopefully just a relaxing read, kinda dramatic, rainmaker, roller - Freeform, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Two inklings work to get the rainmaker to the base.





	We Have the Rainmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel-mustard-chan-senpai-sensei-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=colonel-mustard-chan-senpai-sensei-sama), [Splatoonwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatoonwriter/gifts).



"Idina, they're coming from all sides," the pink-haired boy breathed, hands shaking as he clutched the gun closer. An enemy with a roller barreled towards them, the boy splatting the attacker just in time, blue ink gumming up his clothes and weapon.  


The girl tilted up her chin, angling the golden statue she held in her hands towards the enemy base. "Let them come. We can do this, even if it's just us." The other two members of their team were far away, building up their specials or inking possible routes. They did not realize the danger they had put the other two in, the responsibility they had placed on their shoulders.  


"Kin, cover me," Idina commanded, and shot an orb of light up onto the next platform, ducking behind the boy as a paintbrush wielder dropped from the sky, spraying the pair in blue ink as Kin frantically fired back, drawing back to avoid being splatted. The attacker lunged forward, but was splatted with a groan, Idina and Kin both releasing a breath they hadn't been aware they were holding.  


"We're not going to make it, are we?" Kin asked quietly.  


"Shhh. Did you get your special?"  


The boy nodded miserably, holding his arms as missile launchers appeared, small targets marking the enemy team. They were spread out in pairs, and Kin picked those that seemed the nearest, shutting his eyes as the ink launched upwards in an ugly, writhing motion, seeking out the enemies. A message flashed across the screen of the gas mask he wore, stating _Splatted Thomas _.  
__

____

Idina nodded smugly, as though she had seen the notification. "There. That should help. C'mon!"  


Launching another orb of light up the incline, she swam ahead, making it up another level before a dualies user dodge rolled around the corner, darting back and forth while shooting ink. Idina took careful steps back, Kin stepping in front like a shield as she launched ink at the attacker, smirking as the inkling tried frantically to roll away from the explosion. When she laughed, Kin was certain the dualies user was no longer a problem.  


"Almost there?" he asked.  


"Almost there."  


As they continued on, Kin taking moments to refill on ink and scan ahead, Idina checked the map, eyes narrowing as she saw the other two members flopping about in the low area between the spawn points.  


"What are they even doing?"  


Kin shrugged, scrubbing at a blue stain on his matcha down jacket. Idina shook her head, her hair falling out of her dark blue cap.  


"Useless," she muttered, and quickened her step, rounding a corner to see the base.  


And all four teammates encircling it, weapons pointed straight at Kin and Idina.  


"We're dead," Kin said, ducking behind Idina and raising the gun over her shoulder.  


The inkling girl only laughed, raising the rainmaker higher. "Is this all?" she asked, and leapt aside as the dualies user darted forward, the roller inkling right behind, paintbrush user sloshing wave after wave of ink. Kin squeaked and jumped aside with her, splatting the dualies inkling as Idina fired a shot around her, splatting the paintbrush user.  


"We have to hurry," she told Kin, already picking out her next target as the rainmaker recovered. "They're just going to re-spawn if we don't hurry."  


Kin nodded enthusiastically in agreement, and splatted the roller user just before they were run over. Painting a way up onto the base, he pushed her forward, urging, "Go!"  


Idina shifted and swam through the ink, reaching the top and planting the rainmaker just as the dualies user re-spawned, blue ink spattering them as the weapons ceased fire, powering down as an authoritative voice yelled, "Game!"  


The girl inkling turned and grinned at Kin, hands resting on her hips. "Told you we could do it."  


Hesitantly, Kin gave her a weak smile back, eyes widening when Idina's grew broader.  


The stage darkened, lights flickering off as the place was scrubbed clean, inklings vanishing as they returned to the waiting room.  


"Hope we're same team next time," Idina called, and vanished in a burst of yellow light.

The lights turned on, Kin wincing at the way they burned his eyes. He pulled one lock of hair in front of his eyes, noting the bright orange color. Probably meant the enemies this time were purple. Casting a quick glance about his team, he saw no quick smile, no flash of yellow-gold eyes.  


Idina wasn't on his team.  


The signal sounded, and his team leapt into action, brush users painting a quick route to the rainmaker as the bucket user sloshed orange ink at the other team, splatting them when they were too focused on the rainmaker barrier to notice. Kin aimed the gun he held at the barrier, watching as it swelled, orange covering the membrane, throwing quick glances over his shoulder for the girl.  


But no one showed, and Kin turned to focus on the rainmaker again, flinching away from it when it burst with a spatter of ink. He wouldn't have taken the golden statue had the rest of his team not been so distracted with painting the way, bucket user already sprinting towards the base.  


"Oh well," he sighed, and picked up the rainmaker, resting it on his shoulder the same way he had seen Idina do. Shifting, he swam left, powering up to ink the wall. His team was all ahead, notifications on his mask showing up to tell him that a teammate had been splatted. Darting up the wall, he changed back, shaking orange ink from his eyes and chancing a look around.  


grinned, and Kin went horribly still, eyes darting to the gun she held in one hand.  


"Hello," she said happily, and Kin vanished in a blast of purple ink.  


_We lost the rainmaker _.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
